1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medical walking aid devices, and more particularly, to a light weight walker.
2. Description of Prior Art
Devices have been devised in the prior art that are adapted for providing walking support for persons, but while such devices may be suitable for the purpose to which they address, they do not achieve all of the objects and advantages of the present invention.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a light weight walker which will easily fold for storage and carrying purposes.
Another object of this invention is to provide a light weight walker that is readily adjustable, so as to be employed by persons of various heights, and which is very sturdy in construction.
A further object of this invention is to provide a light weight walker which is simple in design, easy to use, and inexpensive to manufacture.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a walker which is foldable, adjustable in height, provides continuous rolling support so that it does not have to be lifted with each step, and which has a rear support which also acts as a brake for the device.
These and other objects and advantages will become apparent hereinafter.